Random Note: A Collection of Death Note Randomness
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Just some short little random Death Note Stories.
1. Geico Note

**AN: Alright so I've decided to post my weird little Death Note story things. This first one is the result of obsessing over Matt/Mello ness while half asleep listening to a Geico commercial. :D Enjoy**

**Geico Note**

Mello: Matt! Stop playing that stupid video game + help me catch Kira!

Matt: I'm watching television. Wait a minute!

Mello: *grumble, munch on chocolate*

_On the television..._

Geico Gecko: Oh! Pay Day already? *walks towards his chair on the set of the Geico commercial where a stack of cash is sitting*

Body Guard: *steps in front of chair* I need you to step back sir.

GG: Why?

BB: Do you know what that is?

GG: Money?

BB: THAT is The Money You Could Be Saving With Geico!

GG: That's my chair!

BB: Not anymore!

GG: *glares at The Money You Could Be Saving With Geico

BB: *laughs*

TMYCBSWG: *stares blankly*

_Back In Reality..._

*Matt gets up, walks towards exit door*

Mello: *eating chocolate* Now where are you going?

Matt: Going to switch my car insurance to Geico. *leaves*

Mello: *shrugs, bites chocolate bar, changes channel* Oh look! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! My favourite! *watches movie*

_After the movie is over and Matt has come back..._

Matt: You have a message, Mello.

Mello: What's it say? *munches chocolate*

Matt: Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Mello: What is it? *walks over*

Matt: Well, the bad news is Near caught Kira...the good news is, the money I just saved by switching to Geico is adorable!

Mello: *headdesk*


	2. The Game

**AN: More Matt & Mello ness. But no yaoi! *shocked* Okay but yeah…prepare to lose something kay? Hehe Matt's playing Dark Cloud. xD**

Mello sat in front of his computer, munching a chocolate bar as usual. He only went through what seemed to be hundreds of them a day.

Matt sat on the other side of the room. He was playing Dark Cloud on his ps2 and had almost beaten the game when Mello suddenly turned towards him.

"Do you know what L and I have in common, Matt?" Mello asked the boy who was absorbed in an epic battle with a dark genie.

"Huh?" Matt replied, not willing to draw his attention from the game.

"L and I, we both like, or in L's case- liked, sweet things. Sugar and all that stuff is what we shove our faces with." Mello declared happily.

"So?" Matt asked him.

Mello smiled as he walked in front of the television, causing Matt to lose the game. "So, both you and Near enjoy playing games. Maybe you should go work for him."

"Fuck you, Mello!" Matt yelled, aggravated at having lost the game.

"Oh, and Matt?" Mello said, ignoring his angry comment, " You just lost the game."

Matt rose from the couch he'd been sitting on and walked towards the exit. Mello stood and watched him without a word.

"Mello?" Matt sighed before leaving the room.

"What is it?" Mello answered through a mouthful of chocolate so it sounded more like "Mateesuht?"

"I can't lose the game. I'm Chuck Norris." Matt told him, "However, you just lost the game."

"DAMNIT I LOST THE GAME!"


	3. Kitchen Floor Classy

**AN: Don't complain if I got their personalities wrong or anything like that. It's been awhile since I've read Death Note, months in fact, and it's called fan fiction for a reason anyways. Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have an obsession with Mello's chocolate obsession. This chapter is actually YAOI or SLASH or M/M or whatever else you want to call it. It's not like, inappropriate or anything though. xD**

**Disclaimer: I never understood the point of disclaimers but here, have one anyways. I don't own Death Note or the related characters in any way. Also, for the first 2 chapters, I don't own Geico. D: Oh well. **

Matt sighed and took another drag on his cigarette. Mello was off trying to find Kira and he was alone. It was a tiresome job, being Mello's righthand man, but he enjoyed being close to the boy. He smiled and pulled out his gameboy, determined to distract himself while Mello was gone.

He loved Mello. There was just something about the guy, something that made Matt melt everytime he saw him. They had spent their entire lives together and Matt had always felt this way towards him.

But Mello was fairly self-centered. He didn't pay much attention to Matt's feelings. He cared only about beating Near. As if he could. Near was definitely better for the title 'L'. Matt couldn't tell Mello that though. It would destroy their friendship.

Matt however, he enjoyed being third. If anything were to happen to Near and Mello, he could easily take over. The thing was, he didn't want to. He simply wished to follow Mello around like a lost puppy and it took all his will power not to do so. Instead, he played video games and smoked a pack or more a day. If he couldn't be with Mello, what was the point in trying to be better than he was.

Near knew how he felt. Near had come up to him one day while they were still at Wammy's house and asked him straight out, 'Do you love Mello?'. Matt had replied with the truth, threatening to kill the boy if he told. Near simply went back to playing with his toys.

Later, Near passed Matt a note. It was short and sweet and to the point : Matt, you will never earn his love by being better than him. He needs someone humble around to balance things out. Please do not hurt him.

Matt sighed as he remembered that day. He still had the note, hidden away in a pocket on the inside of his vest. Ever since that day he had stopped trying to be the best in hope that Mello would like him for it. Now he wondered if Near had just told him those things because he was afraid, afraid Matt would beat him.

Just then Mello arrived, interrupting his thoughts. He looked incredible as always in his tight leather clothes. A chocolate bar in hand, Mello entered the room like some sort of Hershey model, if such a thing existed.

'Matt!' he said impatiently, 'We are no closer to catching Kira and you're wasting time with video games!'

Matt shook his head but closed the game anyways. He was used to Mello yelling at him to do something even though he had nothing to do.

'Fucking hell, Matt!' Mello yelled from the kitchen area, 'Did you forget to order my chocolate?!'

'No! It just hasn't come yet!' Matt yelled back, 'Be patient.'

There was silence from the other room. Matt frowned and head over to the kitchen where he found Mello on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

'Matt! Matt, I can feel it already. I'm going through withdrawel." Mello told him, 'Do you have any idea what that's like?'

Matt thought back to the time he'd tried to give up smoking. He had felt like he was dying only worse, because the pain and longing didn't stop. It was like an intensified version of what he felt everyday, being without Mello.

'It'll be okay, Mello.' He told his friend, 'I'll go get you some chocolate from the store. You wait here.'

Matt hated seeing Mello this way so he quickly ran off to the closest store to buy some chocolate. He arrived back in record time but apparently that wasn't fast enough. Mello was still lying on the floor but now he was trembling and sweating.

'How can an addiction to chocolate be this bad?' Matt asked himself. He rushed to Mello and shoved a peice of chocolate in his mouth and then another and another. Soon enough, Mello seemed to get better.

After feeding him the entire chocolate bar, Matt lay on the floor next to him. Mello was falling asleep on the cold tile. He looked peaceful and content, grasping a second chocolate bar in his hand. Finally his eyes shut.

Matt stared longingly at Mello, admiring how innocent he looked while sleeping. He felt this intense urge to kiss the boy sleeping in front of him and was surprized when he actually did.

Matt had actually just leaned over and kissed Mello on the lips. Just a little peck but still, it was a kiss. Matt's face turned red as he realized what he'd done. Was he losing all control of his feelings? What had happened to his epic will power?

At the same time that he was telling himself he was insane for kissing the man of his dreams, another side of Matt was telling his to just shut up and kiss Mello again. It's what he really wanted.

Finally Matt gave in and kissed Mello again. He was shocked when he found he was being kissed back this time and pulled away.

Mello opened his eyes and grinned up at Matt who was again blushing like crazy.

'You should know by now that I'm not a light sleeper,' Mello told him, 'Anyways, what were you going to do? Rape me on the kitchen floor?'

He sat up and put his arms around Matt's shoulders. Matt froze. He had no idea what was going through Mello's head at the moment. In fact, he was a bit frightened that Mello would attempt to break his neck or something.

Mello leaned in close to the frozen guy in front of him. Matt could feel his breath on his neck and then his ear as he whispered something into it.

'What?' Matt asked. He hadn't heard, probably because his heart was beating so loudly.

'I said, I thought you had more class than that.'


End file.
